


The Truth

by Lemonduck18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mainly Marichat!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonduck18/pseuds/Lemonduck18
Summary: I wanted to play with the idea of Marichat. It’s a lose/lose situation for those two but what if over time it becomes a win/win? Endless questions, complications arise, the line between dreams and nightmares is blurred, love is lost and found, but in the end, the truth will come out.





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Chat’s constant insistence to question whether they new each other without their masks, Marinette refused to ponder about those possibilities because she knew she might overthink it and mess up or find out something that would change everything.

It was just another regularly routined day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Being clumsy and running late for class. Her mind and body rushing as the adrenaline kicked in.

“Oh no, oh no!” exclaimed Marinette. She couldn't find her homework anywhere. After quickly turning over every item in her room, she discovered the scribbled pieces of paper was already in her backpack. _Silly me_. “Bye Papa and Mama,” she mumbled as she flew out the door with her eyes locked on school. She ran through the school as the number of student’s eyes on her increased by the minute. Marinette luckily made it to class on time. _~Phew~_. But, just as she was about to relax in her seat, she realised that Alya wasn’t there. All that remained was the emptiness of space that grew in the wake of her absence. Not only was there a lack of brave Ayla but Nino was also acting like a truant. 

Adrien noticed Marinette’s confusion and whispered, “They took the day off to rest.” Then it came back to Marinette, Ayla was telling her about the best Sunday she ever had with Nino. Something along the lines of the movies, great popcorn and holding hands. It makes sense why they are both too exhausted to come to school. Just as Marinette was lost in her own thoughts, Adrien plumped down next time her in a swift movement that gave Marinette a mini heart-attack. 

“Hehe, sorry. I should have asked first.” said Adrien.

“A-all good.” blushed Marinette.

Not long after, the awkward tension was layering on and on, becoming thicker by the second. Almost as thick as whipped cream, although not as desirable. Luckily, class started just in time to save the day. A while later, Marinette was bored out of her mind. So bored she started scribbling in her book. It started with trendy fashion designs then it switched between Chat Noir and all the chores she has to do when she gets home. Writing it out relieved some of the stress for Marinette but as the list got longer, and longer, it was doing the opposite. So, Marinette sticked to drawing Chat Noir in silly yet cute poses in chibi style. Adrien had been watching her the whole time. His curiosity was so immensely strong that he couldn’t look away. He found it quite fascinating what was running through his friend’s mind. When he discovered her thought process moved onto Chat Noir, he smiled to himself and went back to doing his school work. Well, that was what he planned to do until Marinette moved her arm to reveal her excessively long to-do list. _Wow she must be really stressed out_. Marinette’s doodles gave Adrien a bright idea that flashed with excitement.

~Later that night~

The chill bit at Marinette’s toes as she returned from the kitchen with her own delicious creation. She set her streaming hot chocolate aside as she layered up. There’s something about the city that makes you want to stare at its beauty forever. Marinette picked up her warm beverage and moved out to the balcony all snugged up. The lights from the Eiffel tower glowed like an iridescent pinnacle of love that illuminated the surrounding city. Marinette was quite comfy wrapped up in a cozy blanket sipping the creamy warmth of her hot chocolate that heated up her insides in a comforting embrace while her body relaxed in her balcony chair. However, it didn’t take long until her peace was interrupted with the blurred dash of black bouncing from roof to roof. It was easy for Marinette to trace the path despite his movements been swift and direct. Calmly, Marinette followed his trail whilst continuing to take small sips of her drink until she figured out the sneaky cat’s destination. 

“What are you doing here?” Marinette questioned. Slowly crawling out of the shadows of the corner of her balcony appeared Chat Noir. What a peculiar sight it was for Marinette to see him not flexing his muscles or flirting with cheesy cat puns.

“I wanted to check up on you, princess.” Chat whispered. The soft, gentle tone was so out of place that it spiked Marinette’s curiosity. The sudden change of character was quite unusual and was a drastic displacement to the cat she knew and fought alongside with. Lowering her cup, she registered all the information she was collecting as her eyes analysed every inch of the timid cat that was standing beside her. Then suddenly as if he only just processed his own behaviour, Chat flipped over landing on the balcony railing in a graceful crouch with a cheeky grin spread across his face. _Now there’s the cat I know_. “You look rather purr-etty tonight, princess.” Chat teased whilst leaning over closer to Marinette’s face. 

“*eye roll* And you look the same as always, Chat.” replied Marinette. Her response made him chuckle. Seeing his face light up because of her own actions brought a smile to her face. 

“May I just say, you look even more purfect when you smile” Chat said with the addition of a wink. Marinette was about to chastise Chat for coming all this way only to flirt with her when she caught the glimpse of concern in his eyes. _Is there something he is not telling me?_ Marinette ignored that thought and decided she can’t sit any longer with him looking at her like that. Promptly, Marinette got up and went inside, leaving Chat Noir questioning until she returned with a fluffy pink blanket. 

“I can’t let a stray cat shiver on my watch, now can I?” Marinette said as she laid it upon Chat’s shoulders. 

Stunned by the gesture, Chat just blushed and said “Thank you, princess.” The fact that Chat’s flushed face matched the pinkness of her blanket made her giggle. “What is it?” Chat tilted his head in wonder.

“Oh, nothing.” Marinette answered as she looked down at her now empty polka dot mug. Maybe it was the kind gesture or maybe the cuteness of Marinette giggling, but Chat wrapped himself around Marinette along with the pink blanket.   
“I’m not letting you go until you tell me,” Chat said mischievously. 

“No.” Marinette straight-forwardly stated.

“No?” Chat said as he began tickling her.

“No, haha, no, hahaha.” Marinette folding over in attempt to escape the ticklish attacks and because she couldn’t stop laughing. Clumsy Marinette slipped on some of the blanket and brought Chat along for the ride too. After a shared look between the two at how they both collapsed on the floor, they broke out laughing. Together Marinette and Chat laughed and laughed. Once the giggles faded away, Marinette and Chat Noir settled into a safe and secure atmosphere where they both lay on her balcony appreciating each other’s company.

“Chat?” Marinette breathed. Her frozen breath flowing out of her mouth in a cool swirl.

“Yes, princess?” Chat said.

There was one question that kept coming to the forefront of her mind that bugged her to the point she couldn’t help but ask. “Why do you love her?,” She turned to look at Chat. “Ladybug?”

Chat continued to stare at the stars as he imagined his amazing partner. Chat said the first thing to come to his mind, “She is my partner. I trust her with my life. It’s not just that she is beautiful and clever, but she knows who she is and she cares about me, the citizens, Paris, everything. I think she has a heart of gold.” Marinette’s face blossomed a deeper shade of red after each sentence that flowed from Chat’s mouth. _He really thinks that?_ She returned back to facing the night sky in hopes he wouldn’t notice her reaction. With a side glance, Chat recognised Marinette’s unusual reaction and immediately started blabbering. “I mean she's cool. And your an amazing person too, Marinette-“ It was then that Chat decided it was best to shut up now. 

After a moment, Marinette whispered “Thank you.” They both laid there, blushing like tomatoes. Chat felt like it was his turn to ask a question. 

“Do you have any clue to who she might be?” Chat asked Marinette.

“… No idea” Marinette guilty lied. Sometimes, just sometimes, a tiny part of her wishes she could tell him the truth but alas, their secret identities must remain secret.

“I don’t understand why she refuses to consider the possibility of knowing each other without the mask” confessed Chat.

“What makes you so sure you know her without the mask?” questioned Marinette.

“I’m not sure, that’s why I want to find out. And I have a gut feeling.” answered Chat.

“A gut feeling?,” giggled Marinette, “Does that mean you trust your _feline_ instincts?”

“Did you just-“ Chat’s face rapidly turned to shock and disbelief then overwhelmed with happiness he laughed. They both laughed the night away.

 

But for Marinette, when she went to sleep her head was flooded with numerous questions…

 

_Do I know him?_


	2. Dreams or Nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and dreams reflect our subconscious hopes and fears. Sometimes, the meaning can be lost or hard to read or non-existent. People, symbols, objects and various other factors can be apart of your dreams and may hold a hidden message from the subconscious. Do we dream about what is right, how we feel, what we think about certain things or what we desire? Or all of those at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note! Anything in italic usually means it is the character's thoughts
> 
> Also, this is my first fan fiction. I really really hope you like it :)

~Adrien~

Adrien sits up to find himself in a meadow. The warm ambiance welcomes him with open arms. He takes a long breath and breathes in his surroundings. Gold light beams across the horizon, illuminating from the beautiful sun rise. 

*hehehe* 

 _Where is that giggling coming from?_  Adrien’s questions get answered when he catches the sight of a girl. Her midnight hair shone in the lighting as her white dress delicately flows around her body like a flower. The red ribbons contrast the deep blue of her silky hair that is tied in two cute pigtails. Despite her ethereal glow, she is facing away from him.  _Who is she?_

*hehe*

She started running.   
“Wait!” Adrien yelled but his words got lost in the breeze.

*hehehe*

This girl is so familiar to Adrien that it sparks an energy that pulls him after her. Running through the meadow, he keeps her in his sights, afraid to lose her. He couldn’t take his eyes off her even if he tried. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. The unexpected pause made a shift in the air. Something was wrong and Adrien knew it. He continued to move until he was only a metre behind her. There was something about her. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. Sitting on the edge of his tongue.

“Hello?” Adrien asked the girl.  _Could she be? No, there’s no way._ Her silence gave Adrien the urge to step closer and reach out to touch her shoulder. Her hair colour. Her pigtails. Her height. Her laugh. It was a shot in the dark but… 

“Ladybug?” She snapped around with a vacant look as if she was staring at a void of nothingness until her face altered from bleak into hurting. Adrien was stunned by the face in front of him. 

“Marinette?” A tear ran down her cheek as she stepped back. However, her left foot did not touch the ground. She fell. Backwards and down into an abyss hidden by clouds of mist. 

“NOOO!” Adrien screamed. His chest felt heavy as he rushed to the edge of the cliff. Numbness took over him in a wave. Adrien knelt on the edge reaching into the air as if it would somehow bring her back.

~~~

Adrien awoke with a shock. He was panting as he sprang up in his bed like a spring. 

“Mari?” He breathed. Adrien looked at his clock which flashed red 3am. He sighed and lied back down in his bed. Hopefully, the warm comfort of his squishy bed would be enough to bring his nerves back down. Adrien noticed how strong his heart was pumping. *Thump-thump Thump-thump* The sound of his racing heart echoed through his ears whilst the image of Marinette falling was imprinted into his brain. Her upset emotions spattered on her face with her dress flowing forward as she reached out before she was gone.  _She looked so… distraught. But why?_

The image remained in Adrien’s mind up until glimmering sunlight broke through his window.

 

 

~ Marinette~

Standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city she has sworn to protect. The wind blows through her hair as she is joined buy her cheeky partner, Chat Noir.   
“My lady” He greeted. After a quick scan of Paris, the duo found the Akuma heading North. Simultaneously, they flipped off gracefully hearing towards trouble. It didn’t take long for them to catch and find The Sailor. As swavey as he was with his pristine white uniform, he took a hostage into a nearby abandoned warehouse. The high-pitched scream of the helpless boy resounded through the air shattering Marinette’s frame of mind. Chat noticed his lady’s frozen reaction and placed a hand on her statue-like figure in an attempt to show her he understands. She looked into his bright, green eyes over her shoulder and nodded. He silently replied with a weak, sympathetic smile. They both knew they had to stop this akuma quickly and without harming that little boy. Concurrently, they sheathed their weapons and dashed into the creepy, deteriorating building with haste. Ladybug’s red suit glowed in contrast to the dark, stygian room. Any sound bounced off the walls reverberating through the thick layer of tension that was building with every lingering second. The tenebrosity of the room was beginning to crave away at Marinette’s positive attitude bit by bit. Her hand flinched towards the side expecting to feel her partner’s hand but instead jerked around to realise his existence beside her was no longer. An evil laugh echoed, ringing in Marinette’s head.  _No, it couldn’t be_. The door closed and locked behind her automatically like a ghost. A spotlight flashed on for the one and only Hawkmoth to step out from the shadows. 

“Hello, Ladybug” taunted Hawkmoth.

“What have you done to Chat Noir!” exclaimed Marinette. It was her main priority at that moment, making sure her partner who always protected her was safe and sound from the clutches of Paris’ villain.

“Uh, uh uh,” Hawkmoth mocked, “I want to play a little game.” Before Marinette could make a clever comeback, the entire space was lit up with radiant light that revealed Adrien and Chat Noir tied up above two tanks of water with Hawkmoth standing in the middle. The beaming light reflected the two objects tied between the two male’s feet; a brick each. 

*Gasp*. Something hitched in Marinette’s throat causing her nausea and the lose of control of her voice. Inside her mind, thoughts were running wild with panic.  
“Now before you get any silly ideas, Ladybug. If you move an inch, I will dunk both of them without hesitating.” Hawkmoth taunted her. “So, you have to make a choice. Who will it be, Ladybug? Who do you love more?” Marinette was frozen. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think, she was in complete shock. Struggling to process the information, she couldn’t choose. Not now. “Hurry up, I don’t have all day,” Hawkmoth gritted through his teeth. He was too impatient despite her torture amusing him. Rapidly, both dropped.

“NO!” she screamed. Although, her voice cracked with desperation. Luckily, both of her boys were only a millimetre from the water. However, it didn’t help the situation. “Please… Don’t” She begged Hawkmoth.  _Doesn't he have any feelings at all?_

 _“_ You’re taking too long. Say goodbye to your beloveds, Ladybug” Hawkmoth sneered.

With a jerk, Marinette shot straight up out of bed screaming with her hand reaching out into the air as if she was throwing her miraculous yo-yo to save Adrien and Chat Noir. Panting, she lowered her hand and sobbed into her knees for a few moments to let it all out.  _Nightmares are the worst_. Marinette laid back down, resting her head back into her soft pillow as it cushioned her like a welcoming hug. She puffed her donna up closer to her shoulders to feel more secure. Marinette went to restless sleep hoping she won’t have that horrible nightmare again, and will never have to make that decision in real life.


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a barrier between the two. A piece missing in the puzzle. They both yearn for each other yet do not know it which is creating a gap in their relationships. What will happen when they start to appreciate and truly understand the other ego of their dear beloveds? When will reality bite back? When will their dying questions be answered? More importantly, how?

A flurry of colours flying around the room as Adrien flings his personal items around until he found his school bag. This was very unlike Adrien to have overslept for school and the look on Natalie’s face showed that she was thinking the same thing. 

 

“Adrien, you need to leave immediately.” Natalie said with a blank face as she opened his door.

 

“Coming!” Adrien rushed out into the limo, speeding down the street. Adrien was so flustered and clouded by the shot of adrenaline that he didn’t notice Marinette sprinting onto campus as well. Marinette was too caught up in all of her thoughts to fully comprehend her surroundings, including her crush. Adrien and Marinette burst through the doors of their English class simultaneously. Swift glances of realisation and a tinge of blush were exhibited by both of the two teens. Every eye was upon them. 

 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr Agreste, please sit down before you disrupt any more of class” said Ms Bustier.

 

They darted away from each other like shrapnel to their individual seats. Embarrassment flooded every crevice of their minds. 

 

“What was all of that, girl?” Alya suspiciously questioned Marinette. 

 

“Dude, what was that?” Nino curiously asked Adrien.

 

“I don’t know” Marinette and Adrien simultaneously replied. 

 

_If only they knew._

 

Alya and Nino were thinking the same thing as curiosity spiked about their two fellow classmates. They gave each other a quick glance and a nod, silently agreeing that they know something is up and they might investigate it later...

 

Class continued as regularly scheduled.

Adrien began a hunt for clues or anything that may prove or disprove that Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug would never answer any of his pestering questions that rang in his head. In the past, she shut down anything about their other life. But if Marinette is Ladybug... if it's true... Has the love of my life been behind me this whole time? Adrien didn't let himself  think that far ahead. Refused to confuse his thoughts and tried his best to stay on track to finding out the truth.

 

Meanwhile just a metre behind him, Marinette was reflecting upon all those cheesy moments of Chat. Does he really love her? He doesn't even know who she is. How can anyone love someone without knowing who they truly are? _Chat doesn't know I'm just a clumsy girl. Is there any chance we know each other in real life?_   Marinette stubbornly refused to think about any possibilities of knowing Chat without the mask. Despite listening to how desperate Chat wants to truly get to know Ladybug, she doesn't want her personal life mixing with her other life. Its too complicated. Marinette sighed and returned her mellow thoughts to the text scribbled on the board. Only one thought remained in Marinette's cluttered mind:

_Was my nightmare trying to tell me something?_

 

~Later that night~

 

Marinette was up late working on her homework. She had to complete more work than usual because she spent the whole lesson lost in a bubble of thoughts that bounced around endlessly. Her luscious room dimmed to a small flicker of light emitting from the lamp on her desk. Marinette studied surrounded by darkness. It gave her a strange feeling. Loneliness. She has no one to talk to about her bubbling thoughts that could burst at any moment. Her secret life must remain hush hush for numerous reasons but... it doesn't mean she doesn't feel lonely. Marinette is loved by many, but when she hangs out with her friends she feels like only half of her is truly with them. She has to lie to Alya. Her best friend. Her support line. The one person she trusts the most and she can't even tell her the truth. Lies. They weave webs on their own like spiders. Getting bigger every time she lies. What happened to honesty? To having someone or anyone who you can tell everything to. Your crush, your weird habits and your secrets. Eventually, the lies will fall apart in a dramatic fashion. But the biggest question is... _when?_

Marinette climbed up her ladder and flopped onto her bed. _What about Chat?_ Memories of fist bumps, evillustrator and time breaker floated in her mind. These were all moments where Chat, despite his silly flirtation, was there for her. Even when she never asked. Marinette sighed into her bed sheets and began appreciating the comfiness of it. Attempting to clear her mind, she thought about her next piece of fashion. Would it be a top, a dress or a skirt? What colours, shapes and patterns? These provided her the little bit of distraction from reality she needed.

Disrupting her thoughts, a knock came at the window. 

  
_A knock!? How could there be a peculiar sound coming from a second story window?_  
  
It must be a bird reasoned Marinette's logic. But there it was again! Cautiously, Marinette got up and reached out for the window. However, seconds before she could touch the window, it opened itself only a little bit with a creak.

"Marinette?" Whispered Chat into the crisp air of the night.

Marinette let out a breath of air she did not realise she was holding. "Oh it's just you." Said in relief.

"Meowch, princess." Chat teased before slipped through the trapped door.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked with traces of pure curiosity.

"I-I was double checking you were ok." He said dusting himself off.

"Yes, well, I'm ok Chat." Marinette was slightly surprised by how much Chat Noir cared about her. _Her_. 

"Did you sleep well?" Chat asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Had a... unusual dream, I guess you could say." Marinette confessed with her eyesight directed far away from him.

"Me too." The awkward silence filled the space between them once again.

"Chat, you can go home." Marinette bluntly said as she returned to lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

Chat didn't leave. Instead, he decided to stay. Marinette tried to ignore him and force herself to study but he's insistent hovering was the equivalent of been poked again and again.

"Your presence is bugging me. What do you want?"

"Was that Ladybug pun intended?" Chat curiously questioned with a smirk and raise of an eyebrow as he moved closer. He bent over so he could get a clear shot of her face and how she would react. 

"Chat!" Marinette tried to quietly exclaim as she rose up and leaned on her elbows, "Why are you here?"

"Like I said princess, I am making sure you are ok."

"And I told you, I am."

"You don't seem ok"

"Chat..." Marinette sighed before flunked back down. Her bluebell eyes darted to the opposite corner of where Chat was kneeling. She took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to gain what little confidence she had left. "Join me?" she asked looking directly into his eyes and straight through his soul. 

He softly moved until he was positioned parallel to her. Snuggling in, he put one hand across her waist trying to show her how much he cares about her. Adrien cherishes his friendship with Marinette, and as well as finding an excuse to leave the house, he wants her to be happy. Seeing her anything but that makes his stomach do cartwheels. Although this moment could be perceived as awkward or strange, both of them felt safe, secure and comfortable in each other's arms. Chat pulled away to see one tear glistening from the fracture of moonlight rolling down Marinette's rosy cheek. With a soft smile, he wiped it away.

"Mari?" Chat broke the still atmosphere. Marinette's eye went a little bit wide at the new nickname.

_No one has called me that before._

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

A big smile spread across Marientte's face as she replied, "Yes, Chat."

"Good because now that gives me the permission to do this."

"Do wha-"

Chat started with quick little tickles which gradually grew to pouncing on her when she tried to runaway. Rolling on the ground, they both laughed and laughed. Marinette tried to push Chat away but she was unsuccessful because she couldn't stop laughing. Some say laughter is the best medicine. Fortunately, her parents were extremely tired that day and the walls aren't too thin. Marinette used her Ladybug experience and luckily found a pillow. While Chat was distracted with tickling her, she sneakily reached out and just managed to grab a hold of the edge of the pink cushion. Pulling it closer to her chest, she used it as a shield against the "tickle monster". Blinking twice at her smart wits, it gave Chat an idea. Sitting up from the sudden lack of ticklish attacks, Marinette whispered "Hey!" 

Chat Noir gathered all of her pillows and built a pillow fort that could barely fit him curled up. 

"I really like this pillow" He said as he popped out of the top of his creation whilst holding up Marinette's cute cat pillow. Marinette's face transformed into an 'Oh really?' expression. Chat giggled and ducked down so he was hidden from ~almost~ her vision. Crawling over, Marinette cheekily did a extremely light poke and it all fell apart leaving behind Chat Noir. Looking around him, he looked back to Marinette with an innocent face. They laughed, yet again, as they laid down on her bed next to each other. Gradually, the silence returned, replacing the cheerful laughter as it died down. Chat was lying with his arms resting underneath his head in a relaxed position. Marinette glanced over at Chat before she spoke.

"Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that Ladybug, out of costume, is different?"

"Maybe. It's a pawsibility"

"So, what if Ladybug is the opposite in real life? Would you still love her?

"Mari... *deep breath and sigh* The first time we had an Akuma, I knew right then and there that no matter who she is without the mask, I love her."

"... oh"

"Anyway, purrincess, why do you keep asking me about Ladybug?"

"Hehe, weeeelllll, she is Paris' hero and everyone loves Ladybug. Not that everyone is in love with her but like hehe-" Marinette mumbled on about non-sense until Chat cut her off.

"So, your a fan of Ladybug?"

"Who isn't?" Marinette cleverly replied.

"What do you think of her?" Chat slyly asked trying to see if it makes her slip up something, anything. "Better yet, what do you think she would be like without the mask?"

"Me? Oh I don't know. She could be clumsy... or-or just as brave and confident." Marinette quickly saved herself. "But I know Alya is dying to know. She has been searching for any piece of evidence that could tell her the truth." Marinette quickly changed the topic off of herself. Talking about herself feels strange.

"Alya? The girl who runs the Ladyblog, right?" Chat avoided eye contact as he pretended to not know who Alya is.

"Yeah, she's my good friend..." Marinette trailed off at the returning thoughts of the numerous fibs she has said to her good friend's face. Chat side glanced at Marinette who was staring at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. Instead she flicked through her previous thoughts until she remembered the main thing that was bugging her. "If you were given a difficult choice, like extremely challenging, how would you decide?"

"Depends, princess."

Marinette sighed and Chat knew his answer was not what she was looking for. Without more information, unfortunately he can't help her with that. However, he can help her feel better. A cheeky grin as wide as a cheshire cat caught Marinette's attention. 

"What?" Her face expressing the puzzling emotions she was feeling about the look he was giving her.

"You brought this on yourself." 

"I brought wh-"

Chat pancaked Marinette. Underneath he could feel her squirming and giggling.

"Who knew you were so squirmy, princess." He chastised as if her struggles to overcome his weight was nothing. Easy peasy. Well, that's what he thought until she kicked into Ladybug mode and not only escaped, but tackled him.

"Ok, ok." Chat surrendered without letting loose a few laughs. "How about to make us even, you can _pawsk_ me anything you want."

After a moment of contemplation of all the daring questions she could ask about Ladybug, his personal likes/dislikes or even how he knows so many cat puns, Marinette choice came down to one question.

"Does it... uh, does it ever get hard to hide this side of yourself?"

"Uh..." Chat was taken back by the perplex question.

"What about your friends? How do you deal with being Chat Noir with your real life?" Chat had to blink twice to make sure this was what he was hearing. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so nosy. You don't have to answer."

"No, no, it's ok. You can ask me anything purincess," he chastised with her. "I don't really think about it that way. Yes, sometimes I lie to my friends but it's for a good reason. Somehow Ladybug and I found a... balance, I guess." 

"Yeah"

Marinette and Chat Noir returned their line of sight to the ceiling. The cheerful atmosphere shifted dramatically since the first question. It was different, somehow. Before either of them could think too much about it, Chat Noir leaned up. 

"It's getting late, I should head back." Although Chat's heart was begging for him to stay longer, his mind knew it was time to go.

"Ok, well I'll get the hatch for you" Marinette insisted. Opening up to the flow of cold draft, Marinette hopped out onto her roof. The wind brushing her bare skin with such force. Crossing her arms to create what little warmth she could as she waited for Chat Noir to pop out. Her hair was messed because of the tickle war and strands escaped their chains, flying across Marinette's gentle face. She almost doesn't want him to go. This could potentially be the last visit she gets from the famous superhero. Since she seemed better, the chances of Chat coming back for her are slim. 

_If only I had a way to contact him without having to rely on him deciding to come to me._

Lost in her thoughts, again, Marinette didn't realise until now that she had been staring into those deep green eyes for a little bit longer than a sane human being would. Her cheeks flaring pink as she swiftly looked away and brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear. 

Clearing her thought, Marinette spoke "Well, I guess this is goodnight." She willed herself into looking back at him and couldn't help but give a soft smile. He kept looking at her so strangely. Marinette was certain she didn't have anything in her teeth.

Lifting her delicate hand up, he kissed the back of it then looking back up at her into her ocean eyes that swirled with wonder, he whispered "Goodnight, Mari."

He walked over the edge and stood on it, scourering for his path back home.

"Wait!" Marinette yelled with an extension of her hand reaching out towards him. Chat Noir paused and turned around, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I.. um," Marinette stumbled and stared at her toes. Gaining some confidence, she returned his gaze, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Without a doubt, princess." He said with a light bow. He stayed long enough to see her reaction of relief and that sweet, sweet smile of hers before flipping off the ledge and blending into the darkness. 

"Thank you, Chat Noir." She mumbled to herself before crawling back into her room. That night, Marinette didn't feel so lonely anymore...

Then it hit her. 

_When the hell did I become to close to..._

_**Chat Noir!?** _

 

~~~~~~

 

The reminense of Marinette's laughter floating in Adrien's mind. He's still not completely sure why he keeps going to her. It feels as if a supernatural force is pulling him towards her and he can't help it but go along with it. 

_There's something special about Marinette._

As hard as he tried to dream about his bugaboo, the visit to Marinette was replaying in his mind like a movie that would keep repeating. He may not know who Ladybug's true identity is, but he certainly knows Marinette. Although she was a little clumsy, he thought that was cute. 

_Smart, kind, pretty Marinette. I may not know who Ladybug is but I certainly know who Marinette is._

These thoughts clouded his mind as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late, I've been on exchange :)


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma time. Mwahahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change is inevitable no matter what you do. What matters is how you react. Everyone is different. You may say the same thing to many people but their response will never be the exact same. For some, change is difficult. Do you accept that things will never go back to the way it once was and “go with the flow” or stay in your stubborn ways and refuse to adapt to the new beginning? Changes create a beginning of something new. It might be scary but also, exciting.

_Today, all of Paris is dressing up to show our appreciation for our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. So, don’t forgot to show your support. Now let’s go over to Bob who is on sight at The Louvre catching a glimpse of some creative outfits._

The tv became white noise to Ms Sabine as Marinette came downstairs in her handmade hoodie.

“It looks great, honey” She complimented.

“Thanks mum” Marinette replied before looking at her phone and realising if she didn’t want to be late yet again she had to leave now. “Bye!”

“Have a great day at school!” Her words bounced in the air before Marinette closed the door.

Marinette was extremely excited to show Alya her newest creation. The idea just came to her and after scribbling away, she had designed every inch of it in a matter of minutes.

Walking into school, Marinette was shocked to find a large majority of her piers were Ladybugs. Only a few Chat Noirs here and there. Marinette made up excuses to ignore that fact. _It’s probably because red is a more common colour for clothes._

“Oh, Alya, hey!” She spotted her friend from amongst the crowd.

“Hey girl, I love your hoodie!” Alya was impressed by Marinette’s handiwork. She knew it was great but every time, it still amazes her. Her fluffy hoodie was black with ears, one pocket and a green paw print on the centre. Marinette styled this with a green skirt, black knee-high socks and simple black flats.

“Hehe, thanks” Marinette looked away and lightly blushed.

“Hey Nino, come over here! And bring Adrien with you” Alya was Marinette’s best friend and there was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. Alya was too preoccupied to realise that Adrien had been staring at Marinette ever since he noticed her outfit except Nino noticed.

“Yo, cute hoodie Marinette, did you make it yourself?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, I did” Marinette’s blush was gradually deepening to darker shades of pink. It wouldn’t be long before she would turn bright red like a balloon.

“Wow, Marinette. That’s amazing” Adrien commented.

“U-uh, thanks A-Adrien” Marinette stumbled as she officially became a tomato (and possibly died).

Slinging her arm around Marinette’s, Alya said, “We’re going to head to class now, see you guys in there”

Marinette wanted to thank her for swooping in and saving her but she so stunned that anything that came out of her mouth was gabbled nonsense like a fish out of water. Practically pulling Marinette along, Alya felt proud of herself.

Meanwhile, Nino nudged his buddy with an elbow. “Bro, what was that about?”

“What?” Adrien asked seemingly unaware of his actions.

“I caught you staring about her. Do you think she’s cute?” Nino teased whilst slyly playing detective.

“Her hoodie was great, don’t you think?” Adrien made up an excuse, trying to repress his true thoughts.

“Dude, that wasn’t what I asked” Nino stated. Seeing Adrien freaking out and struggling to find a reason to wiggle out of uncomfortable situation, made him decide to give him a break. Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien and said, “Haha chill, I’m just messing with you.”   
“Ha ha ha” Adrien awkwardly faked laughed. Nino’s question caught him by surprise and nearly gave him a heart attack. They began to make their way to class. When they reached the entrance, Adrien looked at Marinette with a new set of eyes. All of a sudden she was different.

Alya caught this strange look Adrien gave Marinette, who was too busy drawing a new idea to see it. “Marinette, is there something you’re not telling me?”

Looking up from her work, Marinette replied “Huh?”

“Between you and Aaadrien” Alya said in mocking tone. Judging by her surprised reaction, Alya realised she was clueless. “He’s basically drooling.”  “He-he is?!” Marinette squeaked.

“Are you two… you know? A thing?” Alya pushed to ask further. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

“Wha- no.” Marinette looked down at the ground, “Adrien is my friend, well at least that’s all I’ll ever be to him.” _Plus, Chat Noir… He’s always been there for me. Always._

“Ok, if you say so.” Alya said knowing that she should back off… for now.

Before anything more could be said, fate intervened as a echoing scream ceased all sound. Alya shot out of her seat, ready for action while all of her piers displayed mixed expressions of fear for their lives and concern for the person screaming.   “Everyone calm down, class has finished early today. Go straight home and stay safe.” Ms Bustier took charge of the situation straight away before an outbreak could occur. Her strong demeanour gave everyone the reassurance they needed to gain to the courage to leave the classroom and go home to the safe embrace of their parent’s arms.

While everyone scattered, Marinette and Adrien pretended to go home before making a sneaky escape to the bathrooms. Running opposite directions from each other, Adrien halted.

“Wait, Marinette.” He called out to her.

“Y-yes?” Marinette turned to face him with a perplexed expression.

“Stay safe, ok?”

Surprised by this gesture of affection caught Marinette off-guard and her blooming blush was proof of that. “Ok. You too” Their eyes were still linked by a deep connection.

They nodded at each other before continuing their sprint. Her rosy cheeks remained that pigment all the way to the bathroom. Crouching to check that there were no feet in sight, Marinette unclipped her purse.Tikki flew out of her purse with an optimistic smile.

“See Marinette! Adrien cares about you.” Tikki said bursting with joy because she knew that Adrien would make Marinette a very, very happy girl one day and they were destined to be together.

“What’s the date Tikki?” Marinette queried.   
“It’s March 3rd, why?” Tikki wondered, flying closer as her curiosity grew.

“I wanted to know which day was the one I nearly had a heart attack on.” Marinette exasperated putting a hand to her chest as her posture finally relaxed.

“Hehe, Marinette you’re silly.” Tikki giggled before giving Marinette a quick snuggle.

“Ok, let’s go.” Marinette smiled before striking into a fierce pose, “Tikki, spots on!”

Dashing out onto the scene, she met up with Chat Noir. Examining the new threat Hawkmoth threw at them this week, it became abundantly clear that it was a young girl dressed like a doll.   “Looks like someone wanted more play time,” Chat ridiculed.

“Why does her face look so… fake?” Ladybug said, forcing herself to ignore his jokes.

“Maybe, it’s porcelain.” Chat answered.

Trying to pretend she doesn’t feel closer with Chat was too hard, especially at that moment. Having enough of Chat’s comments as she could take, she began to make her way closer. Dolly was unaware of the superheroes as she was concentrating on more important things. Although they heard a scream of a scared boy, there were numerous kids laughing in an uncontrollable state.

“Why are you afraid of me? I only want to make you happy.” Dolly said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Her bright red balloon caused innocent bystanders to smile and laugh uncontrollably with a lightening zap. It only worked if you looked directly at her or her balloon for you to get trapped by her spell. She wore a baby blue dress that had puffy shoulders and flowed outwards from her waist. Dolly’s light ash blonde was perfectly tied up with white bows in two symmetrical pigtails. Her fringe was pulled to the side with a delicate daisy clip that was a surprisingly dark shade of black. Frilled socks with mary jane shoes finished the look. She was frightenly pale except for two red circles that replaced her regular cheeks. It looked too flawless to be normal but then again, a black little butterfly can let them became anything their heart desires. _So, why is she like this?_

After zapping another into forced happiness, she creepily turned her head slowly towards to heroes.

“Would you like to join me?” She cloyed.

“I don’t know about you, Ladybug, but I’d rather not.” Chat remarked. Ladybug’s response was a crossing of her arms and an exaggerated eye roll.

Now fully facing both of them she said, “Come on, it would be fun.”  “We clearly have two different definitions of ‘fun’” Chat replied.

Cringing at the snide comebacks, a butterfly formed in front of her pretty face. After some murmuring, the butterfly faded away and Dolly’s attitude became more heightened and focused. Determination feeling her veins as she made a slight change in her plans.

Dropping out of the way of Dolly’s attacks, Ladybug caught a glimpse of a civilian signalling her. Knowing Chat will always have her back, she swung over to the guy. He was hiding behind a column which explained his survival.

“I-I know her. She’s in my class. Her-Her name is Emma.” He was clearly struggling to form words as he was still in shock.

“Take a breath. How did this happen?” Ladybug asked, ignoring the zaps flashing behind her.

He took her advice and managed to calm down just enough to explain, “No one wanted to play with her. She-she was ignored… everyday. To the point she started to play with dolls because she didn’t have any one else. She was nice but she was so quiet that no one ever talked to her.”

A crackling laugh echoed behind her before Dolly said, “Let’s have a tea party.”

“… Ok. Thank you, now go get to some place safe.” Processing the new information, it gave her a change of perspective about Dolly.

No one cared about her enough to see her heart cracking bit by bit every day. She was always nice but in the end, all her efforts never mattered because every time she held the door for someone, they would never look back. Sometimes… you feel loneliest when you are surrounded by people. The isolation ate at her pure heart, stripping away her happiness.

“Smile for me” Dolly exclaimed at the annoying black cat.

As the school kid ran away, Ladybug turned around to find Chat Noir yelling something like “This isn’t who you are!” Noticing the reaction of the akuma, it clearly had an effect. At last, Ladybug figured out a way to solve this problem that has arisen in Paris.

“The questions are distracting her, keep it going!” She yelled at Chat Noir from across the school yard, “Maybe if we keep her distracted long enough, I can get her balloon.”

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Ladybug used her power in hopes of getting something useful to sneak behind the akumatised victim. Dropping into her hands was- “a plant?” Looking around, she found a line of trees in which she could use the plant as a disguise to gradually get closer to snatch the impure object.

Chat Noir nodded to Ladybug. Running around Dolly, he shot at her with more and more inquiries. It was working. Dolly came to a standstill. Ladybug was still tip-toeing closer from out of her line of vision. Her partner may be a jester in disguise but he had his moments. Chat Noir summoned his power of destruction to bend a nearby seat in a makeshift shield for defence against the blasts. Question after question went by.

“Why are you doing this?” Chat said.

An ear-splitting *CRACK* shattered the sound waves and straight through Ladybug’s soul. Ears ringing, the duo held their heads and looked up to see the visible fracture of Dolly’s mask. The duo gasped as the atmosphere dramatically dropped. Ladybug’s glossy eyes were shaking with sympathy… or was it _empathy_?

While Ladybug was frozen, Chat dared to ask another question mistakenly thinking the plan was working, “What hurt you this much?”

There it was. The devastation in her eyes gave up. She couldn’t hide it any longer. Dolly’s mask dropped onto the ground with a clatter, revealing the traumatised girl. Her face distraught with misery as her heart broke. Her crystal blue eyes began to flow with tears, forming streams on her soft cheeks. She clenched her balloon as if it was the only thing keeping her up. Despite her reckless state, no sounds escaped her plush lips.

Coming out from the green shrubbery, Ladybug reached out in desperation towards the girl who was falling apart. “I know why you’re doing this. You make everyone else smile because… because you don’t want any else to go through the same pain as you did.” She pleaded to reason with this poor girl.

Dolly turned, angling her head before looking dead into Ladybug’s eyes and asked, “Why won’t anyone love me?”

Dolly’s new positioning made a certain daisy hair clip glisten in the sun. _It’s not the balloon_.

“I-I…” Ladybug was stumped. What could she possibly say?!

Luckily for her, she didn’t have to think of an answer to that distressing question because Chat Noir swiped her daisy clip away. It all happened in a flash. Dolly turning to realise what happened, Chat throwing it to Ladybug and the purification. Ladybug wiped away a small tear that was building in the corner of her eyes before anyone noticed. Chat Noir and Ladybug fist bumped like usual but to Chat it felt… off. It was a strange akuma and it must of pricked one of Ladybug’s nerves. As her hand returned to her side, Chat side-stepped over to her and held her hand. That little gesture gave Ladybug all the comfort she needed. She looked up into Chat’s swirling green eyes.

“Thank you… for everything.” Ladybug gave gratitude to Chat before slinging away.

Chat’s mask couldn’t hide the blush that dusted his cheeks as he was left with his mouth gaping in awe.

It wasn’t long until he helped the poor girl get up onto her feet.

When Marinette reached home, she realised something. Although Chat was making a lot of jokes, he didn’t flirt with Ladybug. _What?_ Marinette went through the events of the day, trying to think if she forgot something he said but no. She was right. He was there for her but somehow it felt more like a friendly gesture than a romantic one. The dynamic of the duo has changed. Fortunately, it didn’t impact either of their abilities. Despite being so subtle and a tiny detail, it meant something much more. For the pair, their world have been flipped upside down in the unlikeliest of ways. As Chat was feeling less for Ladybug, she was feeling more.

Will this imbalance affect how they interact in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I didn't add Hawkmoth in this chapter but since we've seen him act the same way every episode, I thought it was unnecessary to add it in when we all know how he would be behaving. Plus, there was plenty of him in the dreamscape ;)


	5. Thus is Life (Complications)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of life is never simple. There are choices to be made and repercussions to be discovered. It’s not easy. Complications will arise every step you take. They are no closer to finding the answers they desire than when they first questioned various possibilities. So, what would they risk to figure our the mysteries that are hanging above them like a rain cloud floating above their heads. What is it going to take? What are they willing to sacrifice for the truth?

Jumping through his rectangular windows, Adrien detransformed with his hands outstretched to catch Plagg.

“What was that all about?” Plagg hissed floating towards the piece of cheese Adrien left for him on his desk. Taking Adrien’s confused face as a hint that he didn’t know what he was talking out. “Caring for this Marinette girl?”

Adrien just rolled his eyes at his kwami. However as much as he tried to repress it, Plagg wasn't in the wrong for pointing it out. There was a slight shift in the dynamic between him and Ladybug. His feelings was growing colder for Ladybug as they started heating up for another blue eyed girl…

Of course, everyone loved Ladybug but Chat saw her as if she was a queen. In his mind, he put her on a pedestal but something has changed and she was no longer the main girl who occupied his thoughts anymore. Instead, it was a certain princess.

Shaking his head to avoid confusing himself further, Adrien plumped onto his bed too tired to think anymore. All he needed was a good, long sleep.

But no matter what position he adjusted himself into, his mind wouldn’t stop. His thoughts kept returning to Marinette. He wouldn’t deny it, he has always thought she was adorable but no there was something… more. She has so much depth to her personality that keeps drawing him in.

A soft chuckle escaped Adrien’s throat as he remembered National Superhero Appreciation Day. Of course she made it herself, she did have the talent to be capable of creating such a well put outfit. Her eye for fashion never stops astounding him. Then Adrien paused. His breath hitched as he had a sudden revelation.

_Ladybug._

She wouldn't dress up as Ladybug because that would be too obvious and someone might figure it out so… that would mean she would dress up as Chat Noir, right? There were only a handful of Chat Noirs meaning that there was a good chance one of them were Ladybug! Adrien shot up from his bed and flung over to his desk. Collecting all the data about Ladybug from his computer. Scribbling down all the key details about her and even adding some personal comments.

Adrien read every single Ladybug post, watched every video and analysed the hell out of every scrap of evidence on who the girl behind the mask might be.

Ignoring the passing hours as Adrien continued to work, focused and determined to find the truth.

Ladybug was his true love. She made his heart swing on stars.

He respected Ladybug’s wish to not reveal themselves to each other but… Adrien had a gut feeling that was **pulling** him, begging him to just take another look.

There was just _something_ strong in the back of his mind, urging him to look at everything with a new perspective. He was so close. A push onto the right track is all he needed.

Plagg was asleep curled up with some stinky cheese but Adrien knew he would say something snarky like, “You’re the most oblivious human being I’ve ever known.”

Then an idea popped into his head.

_How would Ladybug look if she was dressed in a Chat Noir Outfit?_

Using photoshop, he found a cute picture of Marinette’s Chat Noir outfit. Her outfit was good for a rough idea of something Ladybug might have worn. _What if…_ Cutting out just the body, adding midnight hair, red ribbons, blue eyes and bits and pieces from various resources. Adrien sat back to look at his creation. _No way._

“*GASP* Oh my god.” Adrien exasperated. He was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

Staggering to his feet, knees weak, gaping and pointing at his computer screen as it flashed two images. One of Marinette and the other of what Ladybug would look like if she was there for the special day. They were almost _identical._

“Holy…” Adrien murmured to himself. Adrien smacked his forehead with his palm so hard a loud *slap* echoed his room. Blushing as red as Ladybug’s suit, Adrien slouched over with face in hands dying from embarrassment. Straightening up and running his hands through his hair, not caring if he messed it up. He took a moment to process all of the information he discovered. His brain even attempted making up some silly excuses to repress the truth. Maybe he was just so tired? Yeah, he was up for hours after all. So exhausted he was delusional… right?

No matter how he put it, once he saw the truth there was no going back. There she was.  
That was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

Flashing memories of Marinette and Ladybug merged into one. It became abundantly clear to him. It all made sense now.

It was Marinette who stood on that Eiffel tower promising to defend the city of Paris from Hawkmoth.

It was Ladybug who won the derby hat competition and had a overwhelming passion for fashion.

It was Marinette who said he had his mother’s smile.

It was Ladybug who used her wits and assisted him with Evillustrator.

It was Marinette who got jealous of Lila's flirtations.

It was Ladybug who gave him her lucky charm bracelet.

It was Marinette who said “Chat Noir and I are a team”.

It was Ladybug who he almost kissed for a student film.

So many moments with both Marinette and Ladybug all coming together. Slotting into place like pieces of a puzzle.

_I’m an **IDIOT!**_

Maybe it was too much all at once. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation. Maybe it was his heart exploding. Whatever it was, Adrien’s eyes rolled back as he fell backwards. His last recollection was losing his balance, the sensation of falling and his vision closing into black from the edges.

 

**~~~**

 

Collapsing on her bed as her transformation faded away. As soon as Tikki floated down into a comfortable spot, she knocked out almost instantly. The battle was tough and took a lot out of her kwami. Despite being weary as well, Marinette was still wide awake.

Marinette was struggling to say the least. Chat Noir acted differently to her when she was Ladybug, but why? It was so subtle, she barely even noticed it. What has happened to cause a rupture between them? When he comforted her, she knew it was because he cared about her but it felt more like a friendly gesture than romantic. She could see it in his eyes, that faint glimpse of lacking emotions. Emotions of love and adoration.

Marinette wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

“What’s wrong with me?” she whispered the silence.  
  
  
_Adrien._

  
Sweet, perfect and truly genuine. _I love Adrien, only Adrien._ Did she really believe this when she had to keep telling it to herself? When he gave her that umbrella, she felt like her heart had burst. That feeling of falling for him swept her off her feet. A gorgeous boy who could never be replaced… right?

  
_Chat Noir._

  
 A black-clad superhero with terrible puns who reassures her and makes her feel like she can do anything. Although he flirts, the competitiveness between the duo creates a bright spark. He loves Ladybug, doesn’t he? _I don't even know him but he has always been there for me. Always._ Despite his endless puns been outrageously cheesy, they never failed to make her laugh and smile. Even right now, the thought of Chat and his puns put a soft smile on her face until she ripped it off at the sudden feeling of stupidity.

“I can’t be falling for Chat Noir. *sigh* I just can’t.” Marinette mumbled to herself. “Ridiculous!”

Marinette cautiously climbed out of the bed, weary not to waken her friend, and changed into her pajamas. She rolled her neck to ease the tension in her shoulders. Maybe having feelings for Chat Noir wasn't as bad as she makes it. After all, she did write in her diary that if Adrien wasn't around she would be head over heels for Chat. _Ah, Chat. So kind._  She couldn't stop the gentle smile spreading at the thought of him. Then realisation slapped her right across the face. 

 **It was true!** Her feelings for Adrien was only remnants now as they were being replaced by a cheeky cat.

At some point, Marinette starting seeing Chat in a new light. Her feelings was so small at the start but continued blossoming nonetheless. The growth was so gradual that it took her this long to notice. 

Dreamily staring out her window, Marinette went through all her memories of Chat. The playful times, supportive moments of reassurance and the small precious seconds where he would look at her. Look at her like she held the key to happiness. With that last thought lingering in her mind, she crawled into and under the soft sheets of comfort and slept the night away

 

~~~

 

"Adrien!" 

Adrien groaned and reached up to support his head.  
  
"Yo, kid!"

Reality was coming back to Adrien in patches. Not only was his vision blurry but also his mind. Sitting up, he could make out Plagg who had worry written all over his face.

"Plagg... How did I.." Adrien stumbled. Looking around, it became clear he had a fall. A very painful fall. Of course with his luck, he missed his bed by a fraction.

"Jeez, you really are slow" Plagg taunted. "You woke me up when you hit the ground." Despite Plagg being a deep sleeper, there was no sleeping through that loud thud of his chosen smacking the floor.

"AH!" Adrien held onto the sides of his head as he yelled which in turn, made Plagg retreat back. "I need to see her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid. You need to chill." But Adrien could not "chill". He wanted to see her right now. Her beautiful crystal eyes, her midnight hair tied in cute pigtails, just the smell of sweetness and love is what Adrien desired. Before Plagg had anymore say in the matter, Adrien transformed. 

 

~~~

 

Adrien softly knocked on the trap door that lead to Marinette's room. No response. He peered inside and using his night vision, he could make out Marinette rolled up in a blanket burrito peacefully snoozing. Of course she wouldnt be awake, it was too early in the morning for visitors but... what was he going to do with the bouquet he got for her?

Looking around at his surroundings, Adrien used the environment around him to his advantage. Managing to slide down the wall and using his baton as leverage to balance on while his claws unhooked the latch. Quietly, he got his limbs through one by one until he was completely inside. Walking into darkness, Adrien was grateful for his abilities. He laid the pink roses that he "borrowed" from his house onto her desk. Finding some cute stationary next to her keyboard, he wrote a quick note and placed it into the flowers. He accidentally knocked the mouse with his elbow when he was putting back the stationary. Illuminating like a big sign, there it was. Marinette's background. A photoshopped compilation of none other than Adrien Agreste. HIM!

Even though he knew that no one could see him, Adrien felt embarrassed as a flaming red burned his cheeks. It only grew as he looked closer at Marinette's desk area. It was splatter with numerous photos of Adrien. Most of them from magazines. 

His mind's first thoughts about this was searching for reasons as to why she would have his face _everywhere_. It then came to him that it was fashion. Ah yes, fashion! That made sense to him. Marinette just really... _really_ loved fashion and his father _is_  Paris' most famous fashion designer which he modelled for.

No longer wanting to stand there as the tension grew, he left the same way he came in.

Dashing faster than he think he ever has from the large surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he made it back home in half the time it would normally. However as soon as he made it back, he was exhausted. Ignoring his swami's frustrations, he changed and slid into his large bed. This time he would sleep properly and actually _in_ his bed. Adrien honestly thought he might never get to sleep with his every thought being of his pretty classmate but maybe, it was those sweet memories that helped him drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two little sleeping cinnamon rolls :3 
> 
> What do you think of my fic so far? I'd love to hear what you love/like/dislike/hate about it 
> 
> Yes, I updated this chapter. I changed my plans for the storyline which means more fluff, awkward moments and maybe a little angst? :D


End file.
